Resonare Vitae
by DenebolaKumo-chan
Summary: set after season 3 A fight breaks out between butler and master only one year after Ciel becomes a demon. Years later, both are reunited in somewhat odd circumstances triggering an dark, twisted and sinister story to unfold. One that is being manipulated by a familiar face... (implied yaoi, OCs paired with other OCs and also cross dressing) R&R please
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello nice to meet you ^^ This is my first fanfic so please be nice. Reviews are appreicated and also critisim if you make it constructive. I'm not very sure when this'll be updated since I can only write when I haven't got collage work. Will contain some Ocs but are not paired with anybody. Apparently (according to the manga I think) demons take on any form their master pleases so for the next few chapters Ciel will look about 18 years old okay.**

Darkness. That was what his world had mainly consisted of for the first fifty odd years. He thought that things between them would get better as he realized that there was nothing he could do about the situation they were currently in. But, no. Things didn't seem to improve after he had accepted that they were now stuck together forever. In fact, it only seemed to make him hate him more and more every time he saw his face. Sometimes he would wonder what it was like to have the thing you have been waiting years for to be snatched away from you at the very end, right in front of you, and being completely and utterly powerless to stop it. He hoped that he himself would never have to suffer that kind of loss.**  
**He knew that he hated him for making him feel that pain ('Can he even feel pain anyway?' He thought). There were no sly smirks nor sarcastic jokes anymore and neither of them had the heart to even try to continue. Even the half-hearted arguments fizzled out and were replaced with full blown shouting matches. Every time he would end up broken on the inside but, on the outside he would still wear his perfect mask. He knew it was slipping though. He knew that it was only a matter of time before he broke and he left. And break he did.****

_"__People like you are nothing but pathetic pigs! Wallowing in self pity over something as trivial as your next meal! It's disgusting!" The young lord yelled from his position behind the desk._**_  
_**_The butler stood stoically on the other side of the room where the door was located with a blank expression on his face. To most people this would just look like a stuck up child throwing a tantrum but, to those with a bit more sense they could see that this was more than a petty argument. Much more. The man looked calm on the surface but, the boy could tell that under that cool facade was a fire that was just waiting to erupt. Secretly, he was dreading his answer. When he spoke it wasn't a jokey snip, it was words formed from pure hate and malice._**_  
__"_**_If I am such a pathetic person then why did you summon me in the first place?" He asked in a low dangerous tone._**_  
__"_**_How many times must I say it? I never summoned you! You just came to me and dangled your offer in front of my face. I was desperate and you offered a way out, did you really expect me to decline?" The boy replied in an equally dangerous voice._**_  
_**_'At least he didn't ask the only question I will refuse to answer...' He thought running a hand through his navy locks._**_  
__"_**_Young Master?"_**_  
__"_**_What now, Sebastian?" He sighed focusing his attention back on the man in question._**_  
__"_**_If that is the truth and you really do see me as nothing more that a pig then, why do you insist on keeping me by your side for the rest of eternity?"_**_  
_**_'Ah, there it is. The ultimate question.'_**_  
_**_He looked over at the butler mouth hanging open, unable to form the words that had been trapped inside him for so long. His mouth moved to attempt to speak but, no sound came. A smirk formed on Sebastian's lips, taking delight that he had managed to catch his master off with that question. In all truth he really did want to hear the answer to this. It could keep him amused for a short while before his life became a monotonous rut once again. And on the plus side he might even be able to gain some new verbal ammo to use._**_  
__"_**_I refuse to answer such a question." Came the boy's reply at last._**_  
__"_**_Come now my lord, what sort of English gentleman refuses to answer such simple question?" Sebastian prodded._**_  
_**_It also amused him how the fire inside the young one would slowly ignite itself for a few seconds then be quickly snuffed out once again. He could sense that he was near breaking point and that __was all he needed to hopefully have the contract be broken and his freedom restored._**_  
__"_**_Am I not entitled to have at least one piece of my mind that has not been dragged out and scrutinized by you. Can't I have just one tiny little thought all to myself."_**_  
__"_**_That's not quite the answer I was expecting."_**_  
__"_**_Are you arguing with me, Sebastian?"_**_  
__"_**_No, Young Master, I am simply stating a fact."_**_  
__"_**_So, now you proceed to mock me?"_**_  
__" _**_No, Young Master as I-"_**_  
__" _**_DON'T YOU DARE LIE TO ME!" The boy all but shrieked._**_  
_**_Sebastian was rather surprised by his young lord's sudden outburst. He knew his emotions had been all over the place since he had become a demon. In fact, his entire mind had been all over the place. His outbursts were usually sudden but, not really violent or angry or even directed at him. He had first found out about his master being so unstable when he had suddenly burst out in tears a couple of days after becoming a demon. After that he would either just disappear somewhere and come back with puffy eyes and red cheeks or just burst out into a laughing fit. It was very odd for him to start yelling though but, it had happened. Sometimes he would scream and shout and go completely of his head. On days like that he could hardly remember his own name. Sebastian blamed all of this on Claude, naturally, since he was the one who had the smart idea to intertwine his young master's and Alois' souls together. Of course there would be side affects._**_  
__" _**_I would never lie to you, young master." He replied calmly after realizing that the boy had been staring at him intently._**_  
__"_**_That's a lie as well and you know it."_**_  
__"_**_When have I ever lied to you?" Sebastian asked dropping all politeness because he was just about fed up with his Master's behavior._**_  
__"_**_You lied to me about Alois, for starters," He replied seemingly calming down, "But, you also lied when you said you would never lie to me. And of course, you even pretended that you cared for me as a person, not just a meal."_**_  
__"_**_But, Young Master, a soul to a demon is not just a meal. That soul becomes a part of who we are. I have told you many times yet you refuse to listen!"_**_  
__"_**_Get out..." He whispered dangerously._**_  
__" _**_Young Mast-"_**_  
__"_**_Get out! Just go if you 'care' so much! Get out of my sight and don't you ever come back to me! That is an order, Sebastian."_**_  
_**_Sebastian let a dark smirk cross his features, " Yes, my Lord..."_**_  
_**_With those final words the butler swept his way out of his master's office leaving the boy in an emotional wreak over not being able to say those words to his face._**_  
__" _**_I-I love you that's why you stupid one hell of a butler..."_****

Ciel shook his head and continued with the task at hand. He had been a demon for about three hundred years now. Fifty odd of those had been aimlessly wandering around Hell searching for his butler. Eventually he decided to lay down and die in a hole because that was all he could do. He was prepared to just give up when he came. Harold. He said that seeing somebody so strong inside fall to pieces was pathetic.

Ciel chuckled at the memory and how offended he had got when he had said that. Harold, the stranger had called him pathetic. It was laughable really how low he had sunk. It was in that moment that he had decided that he was going to be strong. He would not just give up. He spent another one hundred years with Harold until he was strong enough to stand on his own two feet, then he just left. Said there was someone he needed to see but, he had said that he would come and see him again sometime. He smiled as he looked over at one of his current friends. Yuki. He was some crazy incubus with bright pink hair and and even stranger dress sense. Why a man would want to wear women's clothing out of choice he would never know. Currently Yuki was slumped over on the table sleeping as if he hadn't a care in the world.**  
**'Well,' Ciel thought continuing his task, 'It's alright for some, feasting off souls through such vulgar means.'**  
"**Hey, Ciel. Hurry up with that or you'll get something thrown at you again." Yuki muttered stretching as he woke up from his unnecessary slumber.**  
"**I wouldn't have to if you didn't sleep so much. How can one demon be so lazy!" He teased.**  
"**Well, I would of never thought that the almighty Earl Phantomhive would of stooped so low to become a butler! Remind me again how you got us into this mess, hm?" Yuki teased back.**  
**Ciel just laughed it off but inside he did wonder, how had he ever stooped so low. He dealt out the last of his current contractor's son's breakfast onto the trolley. Earth had changed a lot since he had last been there.

According to Yuki, the human race went through a huge technological age but, eventually the world's economy collapsed and huge wars broke out all across the planet. Alot of people died and the world started reforming, using knowledge of the past. Currently, the world was in a state similar to that when he was human. They called it the Neo-Victorian age, which served to make him feel more comfortable around people. The aristocracy was still present and England still had it's values so things weren't so strange.**  
**His current master is part of the aristocracy as well as his bratty son. Ciel vowed if Sebastian ever comes back to him he'll do more things for himself instead of just ordering him to do it. He had been such a brat before Sebastian left, at least something good came from that. He still couldn't believe how he hadn't seen it coming. Of course he was trying to drive a wedge between them so he could just get his precious freedom. He didn't blame him because he had been starving and Ciel now knew how it felt to be starving as a demon. He had starved as a human once but that now didn't even compare to a demon's hunger. When searching for the butler he hadn't eaten once an he felt as if his insides were trying to consume themselves. Luckily he would never ever have to feel that way again.**  
**He lightly knocked on the wooden door that was the little brat's bedroom and let himself in without permission. He wheeled the trolley beside the boy's bed and pulled the curtains open abruptly.**  
"**Sir, it's time to get up." He chimed in an overly sugary voice.**  
"**I'm already awake you imbecile." The boy snapped.**  
**Charles Goodman. Even more stuck up and rude than he ever was. He looked like what anyone would consider a 'normal' child. He was about the same age as Ciel was when he 'died' ,which was thirteen, and he had wavy brown hair and green eyes. He was also the proud owner of a personality less diverse than a rock and an IQ to match. At least he was consistent.**  
"**So you are, sir." He said turning around to face the brat.**  
"**Good. You have eyes at least, now, serve me my breakfast I'm hungry." Charles snapped impatiently.**  
"**Very well sir."**  
**'Really!' Ciel thought bitterly, 'Why would anyone want to keep such a little brat? He's already a drain on resources as it it and the amount he eats! Well, at least his father's soul is well worth it.'**  
"**Boy, tell me what will I be doing today?" The brat in question asked as he finished off devouring the remains of his food.**  
"**Today you are free to do as you please but, I do believe that your father wishes to speak with you when your ready."**  
"**Very well."**  
**It took about half an hour to dress him because he just refused to sit still. By the time he was finished, tidying up and taking the trolley back to the kitchen and then having to make sure Yuki had no access to fire (since he went a bit mad around flames) ,it had been about an hour. Normally a demon would have been able to do such things in mere minutes but, Ciel was exhausted. It had been about five years since he had a quality meal even though he could gain energy from human food. He preferred not to eat it though because he had begun to lose his taste for it and also he had an even more expensive taste than his master. Speaking of whom, he would be rather angry that he was very late. Ciel didn't really care much because their contract was nearing it's end and then he could feast and go back home. He and the boy walked down the corridor to his master's office where the man was waiting. Suddenly, Ciel felt a sudden dark energy surrounding the entire mansion. The energy was all spread out and it was impossible to pinpoint. Another demon had appeared, a powerful one.**  
**'Where are you?' He thought scanning the corridor as they walked, 'Show yourself to me.'**  
**Charles knocked on the door loudly snapping him out of his mental search. When there was no answer he knocked again. Ciel felt a fluctuation in the energy and realized that the other demon was in that room with his master.**  
"**Charles, go to Yuki and stay with him this time." He whispered urgently, "Don't argue, just do it. I am as sure as Hell not letting you get between me and another demon."**  
**The boy just nodded and ran off in the direction of the servant's quarters knowing that something was seriously wrong if the butler was acting as he was. In fact he'd never seen the demon so on edge. He'd met and fought other demons before and things hadn't got very dangerous so this was serious.**  
**Ciel waited until the boy was out of danger before stripping off his butler clothes in a cloud of black smoke to wear his battle suit. He mused on the craftsmanship of such an item. Some of the best leather that a demon could get his hands on. It was as strong as metal yet as comfortable and lightweight as cotton. It was jet black in color with an inbuilt corset with lace decorating it. At the back there was a large bow made from black netting an different types of lack for show. The whole leather outfit only covered a tiny portion of his body as it was designed like a lady's swimsuit leaving his legs entirely bare if he hadn't had any thigh-high high-heeled boots but, his appearance was the least of his concern right now. His top priority was the demon.**  
**Summoning up all of the courage he had, Ciel flung the oak door wide open prepared to attack the intruder. What he saw was the thing he least expected. A jet black demon standing over the corpse of his master.

**A/N: So what do you think? Too long? Too short? Just right? Did it ramble on for too long? Please drop a review and I'll try to improve :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sooooooo I'm back ^^; I really enjoyed writing the last one :D and leaving everyone of a cliffhanger. Anybody guess who it is yet? Anyway on with the story 3. Also if you can guess where some of the references come from you are AWESOME and have awesome gaming taste too. :D**

Ciel stared at the man leaning down over the corpse of his master on the floor. That wasn't the thing that shocked him because his master's had died before a couple of times. No, it was who it was. The demon. His black butler. Ciel hadn't felt sick in years but, this had really made his stomach churn.

"Demon," He said with as much authority as he could muster, "What in Hell's name do you think you are doing with my master's corpse?"

The man jumped in shock of hearing a voice behind him, obviously not sensing that Ciel had walked in behind him. He slowly turned around, red eyes narrowing at the demon stood in the door. Clearly not realizing who the man before him was the other demon decided that he might as well take a chance.

"Master? You must be a rather bad demon if he was prepared to throw away his contract with you." He snipped.

Ciel felt rather irked with that comment and had proceed to swiftly kick the demon in the face making sure to use his sharp heel as a little warning.

"Who do you think you are judging me? You still seem to be contracted to somebody, shouldn't you be with you own master?" He growled tapping his heel against his forehead.

The demons eyes widened for a moment before his expression darkened and he said in a cruel whisper, "I have no master, he's dead to me."

Ciel recoiled at those words hand clasped to his mouth. How could one person be so cruel? How many years had he waited to meet him again, only to be fed such words of hate?

"You seem shocked demon? Pray, tell what is wrong?" He teased.

"How can you speak so ill of your contractor? Do you have no demon pride?"

The raven picked himself up off the floor and brushed down his butler suit and turned towards him finally taking in his appearance. His mouth fell to the floor at the amount of clothing the other had on. Ciel smirked secretly to himself.

'Now I'm dressed like some sort hooker he takes interest in me. He's nothing more than a common pervert!' Ciel thought to himself as he tried to cover himself a little from his piercing red gaze.

"W-what the Hell are you looking at? If you keep staring I'll call my reaper friend if you don't stop and he'll be more than glad to have you!" He yelled blushing bright red.

"Come now don't be like that, you don't see many demons as pretty as you. It's a shame about your eye through, did you lose it in a Demon Duel?"

"You deprive me of my meal and then you continue to invade my privacy?" He snapped visible eye flashing a deep crimson.

"Am I really being so rude?" He sighed looking up at Ciel's harsh gaze, "Very well, I'll leave you to your meal in peace. You caught me before I had a chance to consume his soul."

The demon swept past him elegantly not even looking back. Ciel could feel frustration and hunger radiating from him and deep down inside he felt a twinge of sympathy.

"No, you can have him. You seem to need to feast more than I do. I can just easily obtain a soul via other methods." He sighed turning to face the other ridgid back.

"He's your master, so it's only right that-"

"This is an order, shut your mouth and eat that goddamned soul, Sebastian!" Ciel commanded easily tearing off the bandages that covered the right side of his face, revealing the contract mark in his right eye.

Sebastian gaped helplessly at his long since abandoned master as he walked past him making his way back to the servant's quarters. Once out of sight and ear shot, Ciel bolted down to his room and locked himself in before flinging himself on to his bed reverting into his normal form. The body he had as a human, the body of a child. For a while he just lay there unable to do anything. His thoughts were running at a hundred miles a second. He had just come fac e to face with his butler! Said butler had just tried to flirt with him. He had just- oh GOD!

Ciel buried his head into his pillow and tried to shut out his mind. What the HELL had just happened? His master was dead and all he could think about was that damned butler. He let a growl of frustration escape his throat. He was suddenly interrupted by a loud knocking at the door.

"Ciel? Ciel are you in here? What happened buddy? Come on, open the door. Ciel!"Yuki called each word adding to his already growing headache, "Please open the door, Ciel. Open it or-or I'll just walk in!... Okay, you asked for it!"

Yuki flung his door open with as much force as Ciel had done a minute ago. One had to wonder how the door hadn't fallen off it's hinges yet. He slowly sat up on the bed forcing himself to take the form he had been given by his now ex-master. This wasn't the best idea he'd ever had since he was in the same room as a sex demon and a teenage boy considering what he was currently wearing. As soon as Charles set his eyes on the young demon his jaw practically hit the floor. It was a wonder that the boy wasn't drooling. Because Charles had lived a rather sheltered life so he wasn't used to seeing somebody wear something that left so little to the imagination.

"W-what in the world are you wearing?" He gasped turning a light shade of pink.

Yuki just giggled, "Haven't seen that in a while, Ciel. Feeling a little kinky are we?"

He smiled at his joking. He could always count on Yuki to lighten the mood. Charles, on the other hand, had started to dribble down his shirt.

Ciel pulled himself up off the bed and stood in front of the two other males.

"Yuki, I need you to get in contact with Harold and Le Gatou and explain our situation to them. Leave, now." Ciel said sending Yuki out the door.

He waited until Yuki had left and knelt down in front of Charles. It was going to be hard to explain to him that his father was dead.

"Charles. I'm so sorry but, by the time I managed to get in there he was already dead." He said sadly, "I'll call your Uncle and arrange for you to stay with him. Since I've failed my contact, I cannot form another for ten years and I cannot stay on Earth. I'm sorry Charles Goodman."

"It's okay demon. Thank you for making father's wish come true anyway." The boy said smiling sadly as he walked past the young demon and out of his life.

Ciel smiled sadly to himself. Charles wasn't a bad child, he just found it hard to make friends. He had a feeling that he would be seeing the boy in ten years 'd need to talk to Sebastian before he left. If the other had gone then he'd be pissed. Well, at least he'd get to go home. Luckily, Hell wasn't the only plane where demons were welcome. In fact, the different types of demons have their own planes or regions within a plane which they may call home.

Aquatic Demons lived in the Deluded Depths in Hell. That region was all underwater where the currents made everything look distorted. The Pale was another plane that existed along side Earth that was a safe haven for Vampires. Oblivion was home to the twisted Daedra, and what demons considered was the 'true' hell. Only the brave and the foolish dared to step foot there. There were cities in Oblivion where demons were welcome but, it was very rough justice all around. Of course there was Hell where most demons lived but, to Ciel the entirety of that place smelt disgusting.

Then there was Solitude, the only place where angels, demons and reapers all lived peacefully together. Contrary to popular belief, they could all get along if they wished. Solitude was a safe haven although, it currently had no allies. Demons in Hell stood against the plane and it's ruler because of the angels and the kings of Oblivion couldn't be bothered to get involved.

Ciel sighed putting a hand to his head and swept his way back out of the comfort of his room to confront his long abandoned butler. He had to admit though, the man had done a splendid job of following his order. He had long finished scolding himself for falling into that trap and had begun to admire the other demon's 'devotion'. He had good reasons for not seeing it coming even a blind man could. It was because of Imprinting. Something about how one person can unconsciously pass on their traits after death if they were incredibly close to another person. Ciel had reasoned to himself that you couldn't get closer to a person than sharing a body with them. Of course he'd en up with Trancy's traits.

Luckily he'd decided to sort that out after he'd burst into tears for no reason in front of his first contractor. He'd been so embarrassed when she had laughed at him that he had hidden away and called Yuki and Le Gatou to come to help him. His contractor, to say the least, was thrilled to get three demons for the price of one. After that contract, which was over in about two weeks, they had resolved to do everything together. Sometimes they couldn't because Yuki, being a sex demon, would be off stalking potential 'prey'.

Le Gatou's reasons were pretty damn similar him ,being a vampire and therefore the weakest of their group, he would need to feed regularly. His usual victims were usually the homeless and people that weren't really missed much. When they didn't have a contract on they would just go and annoy the shinigami for fun. Ronald was pretty good friends with them because of that time when they had agreed to help him and Grell prank Will by painting his office bright illuminous pink. And Grell only put up with them because Ciel had sold him one of Sebastian's limbs after he had decided to drink an entire bottle of Angel tranquilizer which was basically alcohol (he had never been more drunk in his life).

He shook his head trying to not think about such trivial things when there was a potentially deadly pest hanging around. Set on what he had to do, Ciel started walking towards where he had left his butler. He could tell that there would be a fight between them which was exactly the reason why he had sent Yuki to get Harold and Le Gatou. The vampire would be near useless in a battle with Sebastian but, they would need all the help they could get. Harold was the oldest of the group and most probably able to get close to Sebastain's amount of power.

He knocked on the door out of habit then realized that there was no point since he didn't have a master anymore and he honestly didn't a damn if Sebastian was finished eating. Shrugging at the lack of sound from the room Ciel let himself in slowly trying not to disturb the demon dwelling inside. As soon as he stepped into the room the tension was unbearable and it was immediately difficult to breathe. He felt dizzy and nauseous which forced him to lean on the door frame for support.

'Damn, damn, damn, damn,damn!' He mentally screamed as he slid down the wall and fell into a heap on the floor, 'He set a trap! The nerve! That soul must of replenished his powers!'

A deep chuckle drifted over from behind the old wooden desk. Ciel tried to incline his head to look up at the demon sat in his ex-master's chair but, found himself entirely paralyzed.

"How, do you feel? After all you have just set off one of my most powerful traps." Sebastian chuckled in a mocking voice.

Ciel stared down at the ground, unable to lift his head and drained of energy. His head was throbbing and he felt like he had for those fifty years when he had not eaten a single soul. He felt so sick he was sure he would pass out any second.

"How is it Ciel? Does it hurt much my dearest Young Master? Do you feel the same pain I did when your sly white soul was torn out of my grasp?" He whispered darkly getting up fro m his seat and strolling casually over to the weakened younger demon.

He stretched out his hand and brushed Ciel's sweaty bangs from his eyes.

"I think I prefer you like this, Young Master. This way I can take anything I please."

"_I think not._"

Sebastain's head snapped up at the unexpected voice. In the hallway just beyond the open door was a demon with lilac hair dressed as a butler.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello again :D. The last chapter in my opinion was a little boring but, people seemed to enjoy it. This one has a fight scene in it. It's the first time I've ever writen a fight scene so I hope it's not too disasterous. ^^; Also as of this chapter this is now T rated because of language and blood and also violence.**

**Also I would like to thank my awesome reviewer's again so a big thanks you awesome people who gave me the motivation I needed to carry on writing this :**

**risi-thanks, I also like stories when they meet up again too. ^_^**

**promocat-thanks for your two reviews :D**

**ChibiReaper14-thank you for your awesome reviews 3**

**silverfruit-I will write more :D**

**Guest Mariam-thank you :)**

"Why, you both seem so surprised to see me. Not epecting me to get here so soon?" The new demon snickered as he leant against the wall as if he had no cares in he world, "You've got yourself into a bit of a predicament haven't you Ciel? I thought that _you _could at least handle yourself now."

Never in his life had Ciel wanted to get up and punch somebody in the face. The nerve of him just showing up like this and then mocking him! Some friend, dissapearing for years on end and then reappearing. Poor Yuki would be on a wild Goose chase looking for hm.

"... Har...old..." He choked out weakly trying to lift his hand in a grabbing gesture.

He gave up withon the next two seconds, completely drained. The power sap trap had done it's job and it was a powerful one as well. Those types of spells were quite difficult to cast, he knew because when he tried the outcome was less than effective. He couldn't help but compare his efforts to that of Bard in the kitchen with his dynamite or flamefrower. He also had no idea that Sebastian even _used _that type of thing! Well, everyone had to have so me sort of back up plan just incase something happened, afterall, demon's weren't completely immortal.

"So, what is it that you want with him? You abandond him nearly three hunderend years ago after all." Harold snapped at the crow demon.

"I don't see how business between me and _my _master involves you." He snapped back.

Ciel inwardly groaned at the ensuring verbal battle that was about to begin. For the sake of his sanity and physical well being it would be better to just try and crawl out of the room. Unfortuantly, that wasn't an option.

"Like I said, you abandond him nearly three hundered years ago. I am _making _myself involved in your business sinse you clearly don't give a damn!"

"I was ordered away for your information," Sebastian snapped clearly irritated with Harold's attitude, "And I was only ordered to leave that place, not my master so I've been keeping an eye on him ever sinse."

"Really?," Harold questioned skeptically, "If you really were there, why didn't you stop him from nearly killing himself during those first fifty years?"

"Because, he needed to learn that a demon cannot depend upon other's strength. They must learn to look after themselves."

Harold sighed deeply, "Your serious aren't you? Can't you see how weak the poor child is? He can just about survive on his own but, he still depends on others to help him get by."

He had never felt more insulted in his life! He had just been called weak and a child in front of his butler no less. He knew Harold was trying to help but, making in out to be some sort of pathetic weakling was going too far. He was in no condition to start a fight with either of the demons. He did value Harold's twisted attempt at friendship but, he still owed him for all of those souls the older demon had fed him while he was still a demonling. It was a vicious circle. He would form a contract to gain a soul that he gave to Harold as payment for his help and protection. He would keep working until he had payed off that debt but, then he would be too weak to be able to feed himself so the other demon would feed him and then he would have another debt to pay. Lord Goodman's soul was high quality and also his way out of that never-ending circle. If he gave Goodman's soul to Harold then his dept would be payed off in one. He would then have the energy to go and make another contract and feed. But, then Sebastain came and ruined that. Now he was completely drained and would have to ask Harold for help once again. On more than one occasion he had to get on his knees and beg Grell or Ronald to help him hunt down something to help him pay which usually landed them with ecsessive overtime. And he was also less than willing to live on what the Undertake could scavenge.

"By dependong on others you mean working himself to starvation in order to pay you? You call your self a friend? You are nothing but a common bully. You make me sick. You are a pig." Sebastain said dangerously.

"How dare you?!" Harold yelled, "I've been the only one who carfed for him for one hundered years and you just show up with the gall to say that _I _am the one who is mistreating him?"

"Are you trying to start a fight with me? If you are, you should seriously reconsider."

Ciel could tell the pruple haired demon was smirking without even looking at him. He knew he was about to pull out his trump card. He had to stop them fighting each other. He had no idea the extent of Sebastian's power but, he had been on the receving end of Harold's far too often for his liking. Once Harold threw himslef into a fight he would not stop until the enemy was dead. He had to stop them! They would destroy each other if he didn't. He really didn't want to have to fight with Harold but, he knew that he had to try to calm him down. After that, he decided that he was going to leave and try to make it up with his butler. He had missed him dearly ever sinse that day. He slowly lifted his arms and used the little strength he had to push himself to his feet. Even if he did end up in a fight with Harold, he could proberly win. It had been one hundered and fifty years since they had been so close.

"Yeah I am after all, I have had Prince Libido at my feet begging for mercy." Harold taunted.

"That was you...?" Sebastain gasped stepping back in horror.

"Yes. It was." Harold snikkered smugly.

"You. I can hardly belive that _you _of all people was the one who hurt my younger brother."

"Yeah, now I'm going to hurt you!" Harold screamed launching himself at Sebastian.

Before he could even so much as touch him, Ciel had grabbed on to his braided hair and flung in to the ground.

"You shouldn't attack people like that, it's not polite." He snarled pulling harsly on his hair.

There was suddenly an uncomfortable silence in the room. Harold was on the floor clearly in shock and Sebastian was stood staring at Ciel with his mouth gaping open like a goldfish. Suddenly Ciel was flung against the far wall of the office by an unseen force.

"_You shouldn't fling people to the ground, _it's not polite." Harold mocked pulling himself off the ground.

Ciel was on his feet in seconds, his energy fully returned. This was going to be simply one Hell of a fight. He could already see Sebastian getting comfortable on the desk. At least one of them was amused at the new turn of events. Without warning Harold had flung to balls of ice in Ciel's direction who easily jumped out the way and countered with a couple of sliver knoves, a technique he saw Sebastian and also Claude to some extent use. Two of the pieces of silverwear hit Harold, one in the shoulder and the other in the chest. The other pulled them out and flung them to the floor before charging at Ciel who just mangaed to dodge before his face would have been smashed to a pulp by the purple demon's fist. He quickly kicked Harold in the side but, found him self being flung back into the wall by another blast of energy. Before he knew what was happening he felt a crushing pain erupting in his side as Harold returned the kick then he was on the floor again.

"Not so cocky not are we, little one. Didn't you learn you lesson last time, bitch? Your my little toy for all eternity." He taunted stradeling Ciel's waist while caressing wis left cheek, " Remember what happened when you didn't pay? Look at me, bitch!"

He forced Ciel to look straight into his blood red eyes as he slowly leant down and captured the youngers lips. The demon lord struggled against his hand but, there was no way he was going to escape. He hated this. He hated Harold. He hated being used. The next movements shocked everyone in the room. Ciel grabbed one of the abandond silver knives off the floor which Harold had discarded a couple of moments ago and jammed it into Harold's neak just under his jaw. The purple demon was in shock. Blood pooled from him mouth and dribbled onto Ciel's face. Harold was in utter shock. He pulled the knife from his neck which made more blood pour out of the already gapeing wound. He looked once at the blooded Ciel sprawled on the floor indecently and fled the room. He stayed like that for a couple of moments contemplating what he had just done. He had attacked his friend (in a twisted sort of way) and had just drove a freaking _knife _into his throat. He inwardly groaned as he sat up and immediately wished he hadn't. The pain in the bak of his head was so intense that he felt like he was going to pass out.

"Damn! That bastard nearly broke my neak again!" He cursed out loud.

"Now now young master, that language is harly befitting of a gentleman."

Ciel groanded and banged his head against the floor, instantly regretting that he had as a new wave of pain assalted his senses. He suddenly felt two strong arms carefully scoop him up bridal style.

"What the Hell are you doing!?" He screeched attempting to strike his butler, "Put me down this instant!"

"Young master, that is no way to treat a person. Esspecially one who is helping you." Sebastian scolded as he strode down the hallway as if nothing had happened, "And I must say, I am rather fond of your new form and new fashion sense."

Ciel suddenly noticed that he was still wearing his battle suit and the position Sebastian was carrying him in only made the cut around his legs more plunging only serving to show off more flesh than intended.

"It's for ease of movement when fighting!" He quickly defended, "And you stop staring at my legs, pervert!"

The crow demon just laugthed. Ciel had to admitt, it was nice to have him back by his sie but, there were some questions that needed to be answered.

"Before, you said you were always watching me but, I never saw you. Where were you?"

"Please, now is not the time young master. I will take you back to Hell where you can rest. I've already stored that man's soul so you don't have to worry. Unfortuantly, you wont be able to form a contract for ten more years because of the death of your master. Do not worry, I will take care of you as I always have and I also have my own questions I wish to ask." Sebastian explained as he opened a dimensional gate.

"Fine but, you better keep your home fragenced because I _hate _how Hell smells."

"Yes, my lord."

Without preperation, the crow jumped straight into the swriling portal of red and purple energy before the gate closed behind them. Uknown to both demons, another face was watching from the shadows.

"_I will make you pay for what you have done_"

**A/N: If there are any spelling or grammer mistakes please tell me I'll fix em as soon as. I don't reall like this chapter but, people seem to like this story so here ya go :D I may come back to this once I finish the story and improve it. Reviews are love :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you again you lovely people! If you have any questions again please ask me and I'll be happy to answer. As I said at the end of the last chapter, I may come back and edit that one because I'm not happy with how it turned out. You seemed to like so yeah on to the story. Once again, any spelling/grammer mistakes and I'll come back and fix em.**

**A BIG thanks to:**

**promocat-thank you again for your review**

**Paxloria- I hope I answered your question and thanks again.**

**Okay, now you can read it XD (this chapter is from Sebby's POV)**

Sebastian carefully layed his sleeping master on one of the plush beds in his family. Luckily for him, the young demon had fallen asleep almost exactly as they had arrived in Hell having been exhausted from his fight with Harold. He was glad he didn't know the history between those two because he suspected that it wasn't all sugar and rainbows. Well, he _knew _it wasn't consudering how the older demon had treated him. Althougth he had admitted that he was quite fond of his master's new dress sense but, Harold was right in a sense when he was calling him a bitch because he did kind of look like some sort of harlot. He wouldn't be surprised if he did end up as a incubus. He was only a couple of days off the three hundered year mark when he would change into his 'true' form for the first time. This only happened with demons who had been born humans, demons who are born from at least one demon parent are always bron in their true form. He had no experience of this himself because he never really took pleasure in such undignified things. His brothers on the other hand would run rampant all over Earth. Speaking of his family, while he was in the family home he would have to pay Libido a visit. He was the youngest of his brothers and the only one he really got on with. If that stupid purple haired _child _was the one who had harmed his brother, he would hunt him down. Not only for Libido but, for his young master as well. Dispite being nearly three hundered, Ciel really was just a child. In fact in Demon years he would still be a baby! He hoped while he was going througth his changes into his true form that nobody would decide to visit. He had already told his sister, Alyssa, that he was not to be disturbed and that he had brought somebody with him. She had teased him that he had brung a potential mate with him. He had just laugthed and made a sarcastic comment. But, now he couldn't stop thinking, what if? What would happen if he did mate with Ciel? He was under the age threshold so...it could work. More importantly, would he want to?

He knew he had loved his master when the boy was human. He had simply... captivated him. That pure white soul wrapped in hellish darkness but, not tainted by it was what had first drawn him to him but, as time passed other things had held him captive. The frst one of those things were his eyes. One clear and blue, like the most beautiful sapphire and the other bearing their contract seal was a dusky purple that was reminisent of the time just before the sun rises. The second was his love for sweets. He adored the look on the young ones face when given a treat. He was most fond of chocolate if he remembered correctly and never turned down a dessert. Nor tea, if cake were on offer. Thrid was his extreemly rare smiles. The boy hardly ever smiled genuinly but, when he did his entire face would light up and it was just downright adorable. He also supposed he loved all of his expressions, each one with it's own little reason to be simply cute. He would never admitt it to anybody else but, yes he was deeply infactuated with his beautiful young master.

A small moan snapped him out of his mental fantasy. Sebastain glanced at the clock hung on the wall opposite to the bed. It currently read 6:38am which was hours before Ciel's usual waking. Maybe the boy had changed even more than he thought sinse he became a demon.

"Young master?" He called quitely apptemting to rouse the young demon.

"Uh...what time is it?" He asked sitting up yawning.

"It is 6:40 in the morning. Woul you like anything to eat?"

"No, I'll pass. I'm not quite hungry enougth yet." He yawned again rubbing his eyes, "I just want to get this soppy explaination out of the way. Do you want to ask first or will I?"

"At least allow me to open the curtians and give you some time to full awaken as well as dressing in appropriatly instead of laying there with nothing on." he sighed.

"What do you mean?"

"While you were sleeping, you decided that you were still too warm in your battle suit and sheaded that as well." He said as he pulled the cutias back allowing some of Hell's dim light to enter the room.

He heard Ciel gasp in horror at being completely naked in the presense of somebody else and chuckled to himself.

"Now, now young master. You do not need to be embarassed in front of me after all, I have seen you without clothing many times." He teased.

"Thats not the point! What if somebody just walked in and caught you with a naked person in your bed?!" Ciel whined, "And, I don't even have any normal clothing!"

"It's a good job I'm always prepared then. Also nobody will just walk in. If they do that person wont be walking for a while." Sebastian chuckled as he turned around with one of his 'somebody's going to die' smriks, "I'll find you some clothes then."

Another thing he so loved about his master was how frustrated and embarassed he could get over the tiniest things. He should know by now that demons didn't give a damn if there was a stranger in your bed. In fact, most demons had at least four different lovers at one time. It was always just to be extra safe because sometimes when a demon chooses a mate, they aren't entirely happy. Usually most demons just don't mate. If they want children they just pay a sex demon to have their child for them or they would just go mate with some unfortunate human girl. That was one of the reasons that he ound most of demon kind repulsive.

"Would you wish to dress yourself or am I to do it, young master?" He asked already knowing the answer.

"You really think I could be bothered to learn how to dress myself? No, your my butler, you do it."

Sebastian chuckled to himself as he dressed the young demon. He hadn't changed, not one bit. He may seem a bit colder but, he had dissapeared for years and years. Hopefully that would all be cleared up now they had a chance to talk properly.

"So, you wanted to talk. Allow me to start."Ciel snapped drinking his tea," . ?"

They had decided that one of the private rooms would be best for their conversationas Ciel had deemed that talking in the bed room was inappropriate and they couldn't talk anywhere else without being overheard. Ciel had been rather shocked to find out that Sebastian lived in a castle with his family. He was also apparently going to be introduced to his younger brother Libido later as well.

"I've been watching you ever sinse I left you. I have certain techniques that allow me to stay hidden for a long time. Althougth, I must admitt, that purple haired pest has some pretty strong traps in his arsenal. I ended up power sapped many times and it took me quite a while to catch up to you again. When you began making contracts I completely lost you and so I eventually became starving so I had to start hunting. That was how I met you again because your master attracted me. I stored him away for when you feel hungry."

"Okay, I belive you. Next question when were you going to tell me you were Demonic Royalty?"

"Ah. Well, I wasn't quite prepared to say anything really. I didn't want you to know but, I suppose it was foolish for me to keep it from you for long. I suppose it was quite easy to guess once you saw this place." Sebastian explained.

"Okay now I have something extreemly important to say to you. Don't you _dare _ever think about leaving me alone again!"

"Is that an order, young master?" Sebastian asked with a slight hint of humour in his voice.

"Yes, that is an order!"He yelled.

Sebastian easily slipped off his plush arm chair into a kneeling position in front of the young demon, placing a hand over where his heart would be if he were human.

"Yes my Lord."

He saw a small smirk cross his master's face for a moment before it quickly dissapeared.

"Now.", He said, "You had your own questions didn't you? Go ahead then."

For a moment, Sebastian just sat there staring at him as he slowly sipped his tea. He found it quite amusing how he still needed food to survive. Sebastian reasoned that it must be a human thing althougth, Ciel still seemed to need sleep. That was another question he would ask.

"How did you meet Harold and the other demons? I was not present when any of those events happened sinse I had been fighting in the War." He asked slowly sensing that this would be a sensitive subject.

"Well... I first met Harold fifty years after you left me. I was close to dying from starvation when he rescued me."He began.

**A/N I'm really treating you lately aren't I. :3 I had nothing to do today so I decided to write this and got it finished. The next chapter will be a flashback chap so watch out for it. I liked writing this very much and I hope you enjoyed it. Oh and this is completely unrelated to jy story but, I am doing a question and answer thing on my profile so send me a couple of questions in a PM if you like and I'll stick em up :D until next time**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: The last one was really short, sorry about that ): Oh well, I'll just write more in this one. This may be a little boring but, people have seemed eager to read the backstory, so here it is. Hopefully after this one the main plot will start. I may also do little omakes at random intervatals cuz this will be a long WIP. Anyway, I'm not gonna keep ya long cuz I know your excited. * His middle name is never mentioned so I made one up. Since his first name is French I kept with the theme. Ambroise is a boy's name and means immortal. I think... Oh and according to the website which I found that from Ciel is a girl's name XD**

**Thanks to:**

**promocat-reviews every chapter, :D thank you.**

**Paxloria-thanks again :3**

He was cold. He was hungry. He was lost. Ciel had spent God knows how long searching for Sebastian in Hell and he hadn't eaten a single soul. He had never been in so much pain and he was rather surprised how he hadn't collapsed yet. Oh, yeah that was right. He was a demon now and he could endure more pain for much longer but, this was just something else! He had never felt this way ever! At first it had started as a gnawing hunger that had just got stronger and stronger until it had reached this. He felt like his insides were eating themselves. He felt like he was going to be sick but, he had once asked Sebastian about this and he had said that demons didn't vomit unless they were pregnant. At the time he had reasoned that it was just how things went but, now he really felt like he just needed to be sick. A new wave of pain overtook his body and he collapsed to his knees. He felt...defeated. He had never felt like that before either. That was when Ciel had decided to curl himself up into a ball and wish to vanish. He just wanted to die because at that point he didn't see a reason to keep living.

"Is this what you want? To lay down in the filth and die like a pig?" Somebody asked leaning over him, "Seeing somebody who was so strong and still could be, just give up is pathetic!"

"I'm not giving up! I'm just resting and don't call me pathetic!" He snapped looking up at the person who had offended him.

The demon had light purple wavy hair that stopped at his waist and deep red eyes that were framed by his full fringe and two neat curls that stopped at his shoulders either side of his face. He wore a tight fitting purple leather catsuit with no sleeves and the legs stopped halfway down his thighs. He had a pair of black ankle boots on showing off all of his legs and he wore a pair of long light purple gloves that matched his hair.

"Well, then. If your not dying from starvation and giving up without trying then I'll just leave you to what your doing. Have a nice day." The demon chuckled beginning to walk away.

Ciel knew that this was his only chance at survival. He was not just going to let it go to waste. None of the other demons had given a damn if he was dying or not, to them he had just been another pathetic lost child. He knew that he wasn't like that but, he was in no state to argue considering his clothes were in tatters and he was covered in filth. This was not him. He was not like this. In that moment he decided something, he would not just let himself be treated like dirt. He would be strong!

"You don't know anything about me!" He yelled after the other slowly scrambling to his feet, "I'm not going to let myself be insulted by a stranger because if I do, I'll be nothing more than a dog licking the dirt off your feet! I refuse to lay down and die!"

Quickly after that a new wave of pain hit him again and this time, he could feel himself losing consciousness. His legs buckled under his weight and he felt himself drop to the floor. Before all of his senses left his body he felt somebody lifting him and carrying him away.

"It' okay little one."The purple demon cooed affectionately, "Your not alone anymore..."

The next thing he knew, he was in a large plush bed in a room he didn't recognize. It wasn't completely different to what he was used to. The entire room was all decorated in shades of blue and green. He had to admit, it was quite lovely and very much to his tastes.

"You are awake, that's good. I was beginning to think that you had died." A vice said.

Ciel was so surprised that he nearly fell off the bed in shock. He hadn't noticed that the other demon had been sat there all along.

"I'm okay. Thank you for helping me."He yawned, "How long have I been asleep?"

"One year. You were nearly dead of exhaustion. Because you were human until your a 'full grown' you will still need sleep and food to some extent." He explained ruffling the younger s hair like an affectionate older brother.

"One year!" Ciel exclaimed, "I've got to leave! Thanks for everythin-"

"Nobody's going to miss you. If somebody still cared about you, would you of been on the streets starving?" He asked, "Stay here with us. We can give you everything you want and need. Sounds good, right?"

"...Yes, it does I suppose but, I don't know who you are or where I am." He sighed.

"Your in the Plane of Solitude, in the Grande Palace. This is where I live with my mate, Echo. My name is Harold, simple known as the 'Smiling Assassin'. I'm a soldier and hunter but, that doesn't mean I'm heartless. Now, tell me, what is your name little one?" Harold explained.

"I'm Ciel. Ciel Ambroise* Phantomhive." He said introducing himself offering his hand.

Harold shook it roughly with a huge smile decorating his face. Ciel's first impression of him that he was the one who looked after everyone and would be like the father figure around the area to the younger demons. Since he said that he lived in some sort of Palace, he suspected that he was some form of royalty. He also assumed that he would be high in the military ranks.

Years passed and eventually Ciel was old enough to start his own life. He wanted to stay with Harold in all truth but, they both thought it best to split up after one hundred year. It was quite abrupt really. Harold had been the one to leave, saying he had to go see somebody and for Ciel to take as much time as he wanted to leave. He left a few hours after he had.

About a year later while exploring Earth in search for a meal he had met Yuki. Their meeting hadn't been the most civilized. Yuki had been on a 'hunt' when they had met and Ciel had walked down the alley he was in with his 'prey' while 'feeding'. It was probably one of the most awkward and embarrassing moments in his life. He was wearing his battle suit (which Harold had made for him. It took the demon forty years to get Ciel to agree to wear it) and Yuki had been extracting the poor man's soul by his own special methods. Ciel had just been walking down the alley and turned the corner at the end when he had seen the pink haired demon with is legs wrapped around some man. He was just going to turn around and go back the way he came when the guy called out to him.

"Yo, who's that scanky bitch?" He yelled sounding extremely drunk as he pulled away from the pink haired demon.

"Excuse me?" Ciel snapped insulted.

"Just ignore em' and carry on!" the pink demon cooed.

"Naw, let me just teach this bitch a lesson for sneaking up on me!" The drunk slurred stumbling towards Ciel pulling out a pocket knife.

"If I were you, I wouldn't do that..." He growled slinking into the darkness.

The man stopped not seeing where he had vanished. He looked around for a moment before taking a few steps forward. Ciel saw this as a perfect opportunity to scare the hell out of him. This was going to be fun.

"Where are you you little slut?"He yelled, "Come out bitch. I just wanna have some fun!"

Ciel's eyes flashed red at the insult and the man visibly paled. All the poor drunk could see in the darkness was two shining red lights.

"Wh-what the HELL!" He yelled stumbling backwards.

"How very accurate."Ciel mocked, "What the Hell indeed."

He stepped out into the light of the streetlamps showing off his full body two his two victims. The man who had fallen on his backside turned bright red as he looked up and down his body.

"Damn Missy, you've got a fine body."He cooed wiggling his eyebrows.

"I'm a man." He replied.

"Oh... well I'm not really bothered what gender you are, sweetie. I just want a good one. The pink haired idiot over there isn't really satisfying my needs if you know what I mean."

"You disgust me to no end. They fact you think it's okay to proposition young boys in alleyways is sick. Even as a demon I'm disgusted beyond words. And the fact you pulled a knife on me has not lightened my mood. So, , how do you want to die tonight? Short and painless or long and agonizing?" Ciel spat.

"Heh, you like that whole occult thing don't cha? So, how much are you charging?" The man asked.

Ciel was fed up with his antics and decided that he was having none of it. He roughly kicked the drunk bastard in the head, impaling him with his heel. The poor man didn't know what had hit. He was dead on impact. Both Ciel and Yuki watched as a wispy dark substance slowly made it's way out of the man's mouth and slithered in their direction.

"What is that?" The pink demon gasped.

"That is a soul. You haven't seen one before?" Ciel asked skeptically.

" N-no. I'm an incubus. The soul is transferred straight into our bodies during well...you know!" He explained turning bright red.

Ciel smirked as he grabbed the soul that was idly floating by his face at that moment.

"Here."He said offering the younger demon, "This is yours. You were hunting him down and I ruined that for my own amusement."

"Thanks."The pink haired one said gladly accepting the soul, "I'm not very good at this whole hunting thing..."

"I can see that."

They both stood there for a moment watching the soul squirm in Yuki's grasp. To Ciel that wasn't worth the trouble of killing that worthless scumbag but, the poor incubus must have thought so. Their tastes were probably very different.

"Hey, who are you anyway? Your obviously a demon but..." He asked.

"I'm Ciel." He said offering a friendly smile.

"I'm Yuki. Nice to meet you!" He said cheerfully offering his hand.

After that, Yuki had followed Ciel everywhere including when he made a contact. They soon came across Le Gatou who had been living off what he could scavenge which pretty much was just homeless people and newly dead corpses. They had been together for ten years when Harold came back. His mate had been killed in the Angel/Demon war that had just suddenly erupted from nowhere. The Reapers had got involved as well but, somehow the Demon's had won and taken over the reach which was a small plane between Hell, Earth and Heaven meaning that they could shut off the angel's access to heaven if they wanted, which they did so now earth was a playground for demons. When Harold returned, he was no longer that kind helpful leader. He was a cold heartless bastard who demanded too much of everyone. Of course, he asked everyone who he had helped to repay him. Ciel had tried but, had ended up nearly dying from starvation again. Harold had been there to pick up the pieces again and give him time to repay him for this help. That was how their viscous circle had started. He knew that Harold wasn't a bad person, he was just empty now he had lost Echo. He had wanted to help but, every time he tried he was shot down. Now, the friend he had known was so far away from the person he had been there was no telling if he would ever come back.

"So, now you know. I did omit some information because well, you really don't want to know how me and Yuki used to lure in our 'meals'." Ciel sighed as he finished off his tenth cup of tea, "I suppose the rest is just normal for a demon. Making contracts, eating souls, annoying reapers."

"Hmm, I see. So, I take it Grell would be constantly bugging you about me?" Sebastian asked fixing Ciel with a hopeful gaze.

"Yes, he did." Ciel replied as causing Sebastian's look of hope to be replaced with one of terror, "I also sold him some of your body parts. Hope you don't mind."

"No that's fin- wait. What! You sold him pieces of me!?" Sebastian exclaimed.

Ciel chuckled at the butler's out burst. This was going to be fun.

**A/N: I also need to thank everyone who has followed/favourited this story :D So thank you guys. ^_^ The next chapter will hopefully be comic releif after all of this gloomy flashbacky stuff. Untill next time XD**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm sorry about how long you guys have been waiting, I had serious writer's block and I have been writing some other stuffs! Okay, please prepare for randomness in this chapter due to an overload of Grell. This is pretty much a comic relief chapter because the next few may be a little depressing. Wont say anymore because I'll ruin it... Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed and Favorited and not to forget those who just read it too! You are the best so, I'll keep up the good work! If you have questions/suggestions/ideas for the plot that you would like me to use please drop a review in. I love hearing what you have to say! Ostwynne= ois-tea-win. Also if you would like a two chapter update for this story, please take my poll 3 thank you!**

Ciel and Sebastian stood outside a large grey city drenched in pristine white light. Ciel had never been to the Grim Reaper's world, Ostwynne. He expected the world of death to be similar to Hell: filled with lost souls in eternal pain, covered in darkness and just damn straight depressing. He did not expect the place to look a lot like Earth back when he was alive and be in the middle of winter. Luckily, he had new clothes and didn't have to wear his battle suit. He never really wondered where his butler suit would go when he went back to home to rest but, now he wished he had it still. It was a damn deal warmer than what Sebastian had provided. He was currently wearing a pair of jet black shorts, a dark grey cotton shirt decorated with ruffles, a black waistcoat that matched his shorts, a pair of black high-heeled boots, frilly black lacy stockings, a pair of black leather gloves and a simple black top hat. He admitted he looked good but, he was as cold as Hell! Sebastian on the other hand was doing just fine.

The city was fairly large and had a large river running right through it splitting it into north and south sections. He couldn't help but compare the place to London back on Earth as he had known it. Now, everything was bathed in gold and bronze and the buildings were high raised. There were strange vehicles that flew in the sky and everything was powered by steam and gears. This city only had horse-like creatures puling carriages down cobbled streets and the houses were small with only up to two three floors. There was the odd high raised building such as a clock tower or some sort of important building. They didn't really know how they were going to find Grell's house but, they both guessed that it would be painted red or something. The two demons walked around for a while, making idle chatter and browsing shops. They didn't know the correct currency of the Reaper's world and it wasn't like they could pay them with souls like demons did. They were casually looking at a display in one of the windows when they heard an all too familiar voice.

"Oh! Sebby~"

"Looks like we can't back out now." Ciel sighed shaking his head, "I'm starting too think that this was a bad idea."

The older demon sent his young master a long suffering look.

"Why did you have to sell him body parts? Why couldn't you sell me him for a day or something?"

"Because, your left lung and limbs will grow back in minutes without much harm. If you stayed with him for an entire day, you'd be mentally scarred for the rest of eternity." Ciel briefly explained.

"SEBBY-DARLING!" Grell screamed launching himself at the demon, "Oh, I missed you sooooooo much!"

Ciel just stared as the red reaper coddled and attempted to hug the the life out of the man while Sebastian was trying to pry him from him. He couldn't deny that it was amusing to watch his butler squirm but, it didn't stop him from getting jealous.

"Grell. We're not here on a social visit. We need to talk about something." He partially snapped.

"Oh hello chibi demon!" The red head exclaimed running over to him abandoning Sebastian on the ground like an old chew toy.

"What have I told you about calling me that nickname? Just Ciel is fine." He scolded.

"Yeah yeah. So, what is it that you want? I'm not selling off that Angel Tranq if your looking to get drunk again (Angel Tranquilizer is basically really strong alcohol. It paralyzes angels but, just gets demons drunk). Will caught me and I got demoted and had to do overtime."

"Poor you. No, it's about the debt. I want to offer you something else than his body pieces."

"Huh? OH! You mean when you sold me Sebby's left lung and any limb I wanted to take from him? Completely forgot. If you want to pay me with something else, I would like your help with something again." Grell said excitement in his voice.

"What is it?" Sebastian asked picking himself off the floor.

"We can't talk here, we;ll go back to mine. Heads up, it'll get me fired completely if we're caught."

Ciel was now completely convinced that coming to the city was a bad idea. If what Grell was planning could get the man fired then, he and Sebastian would be probably killed via what ever the Reaper's used to kill demons. He suspected that if a demon was beheaded by a Death Scythe they would probably die. Then again, the Reaper's could have demon weapons stashed away somewhere just encase. He had learnt that reaper's and demons got along quite well. There were some that really hated them thought. Like William, for example. The reason most reaper's disliked demons was that they were killed by one or that they disapproved of them taking souls to devour. Ciel suspected that with Will, it was the second option but, Grell had said once that he refused to talk of how he had died and when asked you would get landed with either more paperwork and overtime if he was in a good mood ,which was rare, or demoted if he was in a bad mood, which was often. Poor Ronald had been demoted five times for trying to convince him to tell him. Last time he had seen Will, he had been asked by another member of staff and he seemed rather disgruntled. He had been in an especially bad mood that day. He remembered getting kicked out of the Dispatch London Headquarters on his arse since he was a demon.

They were soon outside Grell's home. It was a three on the end of it's row with a large garden. To their surprise, the house wasn't painted red. Grell explained that he, Will and Ronald shared the house. Will made him promise not to paint the house red and in return he could decorate his room, the lounge and hallway how he pleased. Will decided on the rest of the décor (except for Ronald's room) and also Ronald got to take care of the garden. Currently the other two had work and it was Grell's day off. 'Even death need's a holiday from time to time' was the excuse used by the dispatch since the majority were quite lazy.

As they entered the house the two demons prepared for an onslaught of red and garish décor but, were quite surprised to see that Grell had (somehow) developed some form of acceptable taste. The walls were still covered in red floral wallpaper and the carpet was also another shade of red but, the hallway was sparsely decorated since most of the space was taken up by the stairs and a large window.

"Come on, well talk in the lounge. It's not like anyone will hear us." Grell called practically running through the house.

"Still think coming here was a good idea?" Sebastian whispered.

"Hell no. Kill me now. Last time I helped him out with a plan like this Will nearly murdered me for painting his office luminous pink." He replied disdainfully, "We should just get this over with."

They were soon sat down in the lounge that was decorated similarly to the hall. There was a large fire heating the entire space that both demons were glad of. Grell gave them both a sharp toothed grin (along with a wink for his 'darling Sebby') and proceeded to tell them of his plan.

"That is not a good idea." Ciel declared bluntly.

"Yes it is! If we're caught it will be but, if we're not we'll be fine! Come on! We only need to sneak into the Cinematic Record library, steal a few books along with Will's to get someone's attention then return them without being noticed!" Grell pouted, "After all, if -Up-My-Arse isn't going to tel me or Ronny we will just have to find out on our own!"

"I still think this is a bad idea but, I would appreciate not losing body parts."Sebastian huffed not pleased with the mess they were in, "It's also rude to intrude upon somebody's privacy, Grell. If he doesn't want you to know then that's his choice."

"Buuuut Sebby!" The reaper whined, "I need to know!"

The two demons sighed deeply, realizing that they couldn't back out now.

The city was now dark and it was severely colder than before. Luckily, Grell had given them disguises that made the master and servant appear as , the unusually smart reaper had given them glasses that would make their eyes appear like reaper's. They managed to easily get into the library without much trouble, it was just getting up to the higher levels where the high level records and the reapers records were kept. If they were caught there they would be in so much danger. Th reapers wouldn't be happy with demons sniffing around their memories. They ran up the stairs with slight anxiousness about what fate would be awaiting them. Grell had informed them that he had a note from William giving him access to the vault. He hadn't dated it so he could possibly use it again if needed. Ciel was very skeptical that this would work at all. As they approached the guards at the end of the hall stood by the great golden doors, he felt nervous. He had found out from his life as a demon that he could still feel emotions which had been quite a surprise. Now, he thought that he really shouldn't of been because it was just something that was so natural. He wanted to compare it to being almost human but, he just couldn't remember what that had felt like at all. He couldn't ask Sebastian because he had been born a demon so he had never known what it had felt like to be human. He felt sick as Grell showed one of the men the note. To his relief the man nodded and opened the doors to let them in.

Once the doors had been closed behind them he let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. The stress was just insane.

"Told it would work didn't I!" The reaper giggled in excitement, "You two go grab a couple of random books while I grab Wills. I know exactly where it is!"

It took a couple of minutes to get what they had come for. Both demons pulling out two books each from random places in the library vault and Grell expertly grabbing the other reapers records in no time at all.

"We'll get some more from down stairs that way we wont be suspected!" Grell whispered as they were leaving.

They had waited until the guards had gone to quickly find the others to take their places and slipped away unnoticed. On the way back through the less important part of the library they grabbed a couple more less important records.

"So what is it you want to do with these?" Sebastian asked once they were a safe way from the building and on the way to the house.

"I want to cause a bit of a stir so that the dispatch will get into another huff. It was funny when a couple records vanished before and they went into melt down. Of course it was the Undertaker who still had quite a few. He said he'll take the one's we have here but, I'm keeping Wills!"

"Why do you want to read his anyway? It's not like he's going to keep his death from you forever unless your a really bad friend." Ciel asked clearly in a mood since it wasn't like him to steal from people, most of all Reapers that would kill him.

"Oh look there he is! You two give me the books and I'll give 'em him!" Grell squealed in excitement, "Oh Undy~"

The two demons exchanged a glace that clearly read 'what the Hell'. Both watched as the reapers exchanged words that sounded more like a manic laughing match and a squealing fangirl.

"This is just insane!" Ciel snapped feeling cold in the dark snowt street.

"I agree, young master." The older replied, not suffering as much as his younger counterpart.

"I want to go back to Hell. I don't like this place!" He snapped.

To anyone who didn't know the seemingly young boy was a demon they would think that he looked terribly sick. His face was flushed, he was shaking and his breath was coming out in short gasps. That was another thing that had surprised him. Demons still breathed even though there hearts didn't beat. This was also just one of those things you didn't really think about. When he was human Ciel didn't think about breathing so he reasoned that he shouldn't now he was a demon and therefore, in theory, dead. He felt like he wanted to puke which was another thing his body could not do unless it was under certain circumstances.

"Are you feeling well, young master." Sebastian asked voice laced with concern.

The young demon went to open his mouth to speak but a sudden wave of dizziness hit him and all he could manage was a groan before he fell backwards onto the snowy cobbled road.

He could hardly hear the butler calling for him worry etched all over his face, nor could he hear Grell scream in shock or the Undertaker's hushed giggles as he came over to inspect him. The only thought that raced through his head was 'What the Hell is happening' before the world before him went black.

**A/N: I don't like this chapter. It doesn't seem as good as my others. I just can't write for Grell for some odd reason. Hopefully next chapter will be better. Well I hope you enjoyed it at least.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry about not updating this for like ever. I had some plot issues etc. But everything is okay now. I have also edited some of the previous chapters so that they are easier to read. Thank you to all the reviewers and people who have followed/Favorited and just read. Any questions? Review! Spotted a mistake? Review! I love hearing feed back :3**

**Sebastian's POV**

The trip back to Hell had been less than pleasant and he was more than glad to be back with his young master. He was practically kicking himself over forgetting what today meant for young demons. What was worse than that was that they had gone to the reaper's world. Usually demons would be killed on sight when they visited there but, since they now had control of the bridge to Earth, it seemed like nobody cared much... except William. God that man hated demons so.

A small whimper of pain snapped him out of his thoughts. He checked Ciel over looking for any signs of physical change. So far there were none. He sighed and sat back down on the chair occupying the side of his bed. Soon after Ciel had collapsed and they'd got him inside of Grell's home, the other two had returned home. Ronald seemed not to bothered with the three house guests but, William was beyond furious.

Had in not been for the Undertaker to step in and explain things they would be dead. In the end all he got was a runny nose as William started spraying air freshener everywhere saying that the air needed to be cleansed. Once he had decided that Ciel was in a stable enough condition to travel, he had scooped him up, thanked the Undertaker for checking him over, said goodbye to the other reapers and had left. As he was walking away he could hear Grell being whacked repeatedly over the head with his own scythe.

Walking through the streets of Hell had been a trail as well. He was relatively well known around these parts and he had a couple off odd looks as well as insults from old enemies thrown his way. He had an old friend called Zanal whom he had a fall out with over killing the other demon's master for his own master at the time. He was lucky he didn't murder him.

"So, it seems that our little prince is taking in babies. Isn't that cute?" Zanal mocked.

"He's young, but he is also my contracted master. So, I am asking you politely without ripping your lungs out to allow me to just leave and never see your face again." He had replied with a sadistic smile.

At least he had shut him up. Other people were smart enough to just whisper behind his back. He didn't mind because words didn't hurt. It was just Ciel didn't need this type of crap at the moment. His sister had given him a strange look and had continued with her business. He had then quickly made his way to his bedroom where he had spent the last few hours watching over the sleeping form of the once earl.

Apart from the one off moans of pain, he had not moved nor shown any signs of change. He was beginning to get worried. He wasn't quite sure how long it usually took but, he was pretty sure it should of began before now. He wanted to call Alyssa but, he didn't want to intrude. She may of know much about such things but, she was very busy and it would be rude to disturb her. Luckily, she was the one who came to him.

"Is everything okay?" The silver haired demoness asked strolling into his room.

"Not really." He replied sounding rather sullen.

"What's happened?" She sighed sweeping her hair behind her.

"It's 'that day'." He said looking up at her, "I'm not quite sure what's happening."

She roughly pushed him off the bed and bent over Ciel. Sebastian was a little annoyed that she had done that but, his worry for the young demon had stopped him from feeling it too much. She hovered her hands over him for a couple of minutes which only fueled Sebastian's worry.

"Trapped. They're trapped inside him." She mumbled.

"What are?"He snapped impatiently.

"His wings. You'll have to cut them out or let them continue to rip themselves from his body which could cause serious problems." She replied looking grim, "I do take care of young ones all the time but, you're rather attached. You should make the decision what to do with him."

"What do you mean 'what to do'? I'm not going to let him be in any pain, well anymore than what he's currently in at least!" He almost yelled.

The young demoness laughed lightly and shook her head causing her perfect veil of silver hair to fall about her.

"No, silly. I was asking if you would rather I cut him open, or you. Hell, we could even call in Salutem." She giggled.

Sebastian gulped. His sister was fascinated with the workings of the demon body. She was kind and willing to help (which was rare for a demon) but, she had her own motives. She was a demoness and apparently took after their mother, manipulative and dangerous if she so pleased. Even he wouldn't fight with her. She was not as strong as he but, she was much faster and adept at magic. On the other hand, he didn't want to cause Ciel any pain with his own hands. He knew that the demonling was sleeping and wouldn't feel much anyway but, he just didn't want to do it. A long time ago he wouldn't of cared about watching the boy in pain. Now, however, he had been captivated.

Those were his only options because he downright refused to go to Salutem. He had once forsaken Hell and had repented for his sins and was allowed into Heaven but, being the son of Lucifer, he had quickly been thrown back down to Hell. They had been less than happy to see him again and he had become an outcast. Sebastian and Alyssa were the only ones who were still in contact with him still. In all truth, he still resented Salutem for leaving them, and he still disliked him as he always had.

"...Go get one of your knives. Mine are too blunt for something like this." He sighed deeply.

His sister nodded, running from the room in a hurry. He quickly took her place on the bed by Ciel's side as he didn't like that woman giving him so much attention. After all, demons were naturally jealous creatures. The younger demon mumbled something in his sleep snuggling closer to the butler causing the older demon to smile slightly.

"I'm back." The demoness called a little too joyfully rushing back into the room carrying an ornate sacrificial dagger.

Sebastian eyed her with suspicion before taking the dagger tentatively asking her to roll Ciel on to his front. She did so without complaint which he supposed was good but, he still felt kind of strange holding a knife to his master's pale back. He could feel his palms getting sticky with sweat and he was physically trembling. He could clearly see two rather large bulges on Ciel's back where the wings were trying to escape. The skin was discolored and hot to the touch.

He swallowed and slowly began to cut into the burning flesh under his finger tips. He felt sick as the blood slowly began to trickle out and made a note to go faster as to not cause him any more pain. It took half and hour to get his wings out and fulled spread. By then, Ciel had woken up and passed out again.

Alyssa had left shortly after to give him some space to look after Ciel whom was beginning to get wake up once again. He mumbled something incoherent and tried rolling on to his back. As soon as he did he yelped in pain and nearly fell off the side. Sebastian stopped him luckily and pulled him into a tight embrace where the young demon just stayed trembling with his blood soaked newly found butterfly wings curling around him defensively.

"Are you alright, young master?" He asked, concern in his voice.

"Alright? Do I look alright, Sebastian?" He snapped pulling away, "I mean, what the HELL are these?"

He gestured to the wings that were now limply hanging by his side. Sebastian didn't want to admit but, butterfly wings were rare and were seen as something very valuable. In fact, demons like his young master were so rare, people thought that Butterfly Demons were just a fairy tale from the old days before humans existed. He didn't know if Ciel knew the stories and he sure as Hell wasn't going to tell him. He would also have to find methods of hiding them as some demons would try to cut them off and sell them for a huge amount of money.

Ciel had now started to shake with fury at his butler's silence and had began to shuffle backwards, his eyes glowing pink.

"Young master?" He questioned.

He hissed at him to get away and promptly jumped from the bed and hid behind one of the thick curtains covering the window. Sebastian sighed and realized that the change had brought back the mood swings. He honestly didn't understand why ex-human's had mood swings, emotion was mostly useless for demons. They didn't need it clouding their senses.

"Sebastian. Leave me alone. If I need you I will call." Ciel called from behind the curtain.

Sebastian just rolled his eyes and dragged the ex-earl out of his hiding place making the boy screech. He just ignored him and lead him back to bed and continued to hug him.

"What are you doing?" He asked looking Ciel in the face, "Nobody really cares what you look like here or what you do."

"But... this is not normal, am I right? I read about this in some musty old tome and it's wrong!" He snapped trying to escape from the hug, "Let me go!"

He was quickly silenced by the older demon smashing his lips into his and knocking him down to the bed. Ciel at first struggled but then gave into him and allowed the older to do what him pleased.

**A/N: :D Sorry about the lameness of this thing, I just wanted to get it done. I've finished exams now so I can do more for all my stories. As a thank you, I will be doing gift fics. Have a look on my profile for more info 3**


End file.
